Mutant High!
by BrowneyedShamer
Summary: John is a new student at Wolverine Academy after his mom ran away with him and his sister from his father. Weary of others and scared of his own powers John hopes to survive and make friends. Unfortunatly the two powerhouses each want him on their side.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooooooooo I realize this will be strange…...bear with me. Ok all our characters have the popular X-men powers the only 'crossover' characters are Jean, Shaw and Logan….Just pretend X-men never happened and you'll totally get this. FYI Morarity is still crazy but less of a bad guy.

Oh and…. YES THIS IS JOHNLOCK!

**Mutant High!**

**Chapter One**

John Watson, junior age seventeen, was new in town. His mom, recently divorced from his father, moved him and Harry his annoying older sister from their home in the city to a new country house. John was being difficult he knew, but he hadn't wanted to move and he sure as hell didn't want to leave his father. However no amount of arguing had changed his mother's mind and when he'd bent all the metal in the house in anger, denting the car beyond repair, Jean Watson broke down into tears and guilted her son into moving.

Two weeks later found John locked in his empty new room, he had refused to unpack anything, and choosing to huddle into his comforter. Harry taunted him on every occasion even going as far to invade his mind and leaving a lingering echo of her cackle. Living with two telepaths, John learned to continuously guard his mind, even in sleep, Harry had some creepy-ass dreams. Out of his family John believed himself to be the least impressive, a fact his father had tried to train it out of him through rigorous training, but nothing worked.

His new school uniform hung on the back of his door. John crinkled his nose at the snobbish blue jacket, starched white shirt, black pants and shiny shoes. Apparently he would be attending Wolverine Academy; a progressive school from grades nine to fourteen for both Mutant and human kind to learn together. John had only ever been to mutant only schools and the thought of interacting with humans made him nervous. What if he accidently hurt one of them?

In the year 2000, instead of the world ending, as falsely predicted, a new area of mutants emerged. They were met with aggression and skeptism at first but slowly where accepted into society. Thirteen years later mutants where an everyday and normal occurrence. One in every twenty three humans possessed a 'genetic gift.' They weren't treated any different than humans, in fact, in Johns opinion mutants where tested harder.

"I'm not going." John growled at the dinner table that night, crossing his arms over his chest and starring down at his uneaten plate of spaghetti.

Maniacal laughter filled his head and John grimaced over at Harry who had schooled her face into a calm mask. He threw up his walls, hating to do so but not willing to listen to her gloating any longer. John didn't really mind either his mother or sister visiting his mind, he trusted them, but laughing in his personal space was rude and uncalled for. The laughter imminently ceased as both Jean and Harry got bothered looks on their faces as if they'd just eaten a lemon.

They hated his mind barrier, claiming it just made him just disappear off their internal radar's. One of the few things he'd learned and perfected from his father. Harry nicknamed it 'the helmet.'

"Alright I'm sorry, just take it off." Harry pleaded, gripping her fork a bit tighter than necessary.

John smiled, satisfied, one thing he knew above everything else was that telepaths valued their mind connections and hated it when they got disconnected or broken. He took down his barrier and both women relaxed.

"Still not going."

"Yes you are." Jean said sternly.

"I want to go home." John said raising his voice.

"We are home."

"I want to be with dad." John roared, the silverware on the table rattling and the lamp above the wooden table shaking.

"He betrayed us," Jean screamed jumping up and slamming her hands on the square table.

Both her children flinched at the force of her anger and covered their ears. Jean relaxed, taking a deep breath and sunk back into her chair, reeling back her mind and soothing her presences back into its calm disposition.

'_Sorry,'_ she whispered in their minds sending soothing waves and a gentle lullaby she used to sing when they were babies._ 'He's dead to us honey, this is for the best. Trust me._' Jean pleaded, putting the urgency in Jon's mind.

John sighed, his shoulder sagging. He hated upsetting his mother. He'd just go to the stupid Academy. Jean beamed up at her son with a happy smile, already reading from his mind his acceptance, Harry smirked as she dug into her food. John was such a mamma's boy.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm seventeen I should be able to drive myself to school, but no, walking is good exercise." He mimicked to himself as he walked the mile down the road to the Academy, which turned out was a boarding school that most students lived on campus for. Not only that but the School was enormous, like crazy –ohmygods- fancy mansion big. John didn't want to think of how his mother got him and Harry into such a fancy and privet school, when she was just a simple doctor. Maybe she was the new school doctor, which made more sense.

The entrance to the school was empty except for an equally enormous fountain to match the ritzy school. John wasn't surprised to learn no one was around, their dorms where behind the school and they probably waited for the last moment to get to class, at least that's what he would do, if he stayed here. But no he got to walk while Harry bitched about 'cramps' and mom agreed to drive her.

"Hey new kid!" a light voice shouted from behind.

John turned lighting fast to find nothing behind him. He turned and came face-to-face with a blue man. He cried out and slammed the kid against the iron gate that lined the school, more for decoration than an attempt to keep anyone in or out. The kid was caught off guard and squealed as John shoved him. John quickly released the kid and held his hands up backing away and stuttering an apology.

"S-S-Sorry you startled me."

The blue kid chuckled and dusted his Academy uniform off before looking up and smiling brightly at John. "It's all cool man, I just meant to greet the fresh meet. So what are you?"

John raised an eyebrow at this strange new boy, who looked around the same age as he was. "John Watson, I'm a nullifier." He stated using his second gift, ashamed of his first.

The boy regarded John for a second before smiling brightly again and sticking out his blue hand and widening his startling yellow eyes. "Sebastian, I'm a teleporter and yes my skin is actually blue."

"At least you match the uniform." John pointed out taking Sebastian's hand and shaking it.

Sebastian parked out a laugh. "You should see my cousin he's red."

John's blue eyes widened at the thought of a red student, the idea seemed odd to him. He was about to ask the name of this red cousin when a hand tightly clamped on his left shoulder right above his scar. On pure instinct, John turned around, grabbing the person by their throat and shoving them against the fence in a manner much rougher than Sebastian's greeting. He blinked in surprise as a red boy struggled under his grasp and Sebastian fell to the sidewalk gasping with laughter. John released the red boy, assuming this was said cousin. The boy rubbed his neck wearily his black tail swishing back and forth. The boy glared at his cousin.

"When you texted me to come I didn't think it was to my death, who's this somoan?"

Still feeling ashamed, John offered out his hand, not surprised when the boy flinched at his movement. "Sorry, I'm John Watson Nullifier."

"James Moriarty, teleporter, but my friends call me Jim."

Sebastian snorted as he picked himself off the ground, his own black tail swishing around like a cat's. "What friends? I'm all you got."

Jim shrugged as if that didn't matter to him. "John here's my new best friend." Jim smiled brightly and threw a bright red arm over the blonde's shoulder.

John blinked in surprise at these two friendly boys, he wasn't popular at his old school but never had he been accepted so quickly. The two seemed like the class pranksters, which John could appreciate. "Thanks."

Jim and Sebastian high fived. "So Johnny what's a nullifier?"

John shrugged, there wasn't any real way to explain it. "You just can't use your gifts on me." He said throwing up his helmet.

Jim grinned widely. "Challenge accepted." The boy gripped his shoulders and bent his knees but nothing happened. Jim's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't teleport." Jim let go of John and stepped back, disappearing in a puff of red smoke and reappearing in the same spot. The two boys high-fived again, before both lacing their arms around his shoulders. "Sweet dude, although I must know will throwing us against the fence be a normal morning greeting or just a once in while thing, cause otherwise I'll ware padding. Can't have my tender skin bruised." Jim winked at John.

John chuckled nervously but shook his head. "No, I was just startled."

Jim nodded still grinning widely. "Dually noted; don't scare John or face the wrath." Sebastian joined in Jim's laughter; John chuckled along, feeling all the tension in his body disappear.

John walked the rest of the way to the school and up the smooth steps with both boys hanging off him and laughing. The moment his hand reached out and touched the handle the laughter abruptly stopped and both boys grew sober. They detached from him and leaned against the doors in such a smooth manner John thought they probably practiced it to be perfectly in sync.

"Listen John, you should know if you don't want to be our friend-…" Jim started.

"We understand, we're not all that popular." Sebastian finished.

"Being popular was never my goal."

Jim and Sebastian locked yellow eyes before nodding. Jim turned towards John and wrapped his tail around his waist. "Well then there are some people you should avoid at all costs."

"Two exactly." Sebastian cut in.

John raised any eyebrow but let Jim continued on. "First is the Ice Queen."

Sebastian snorted and interrupted his cousin again. "We only call him that behind his back, he prefers Frost but his real name is Mycroft Holmes and he's trouble with a capital T."

"The icy Bastard is bad bad news Jonny." Jim said shaking his head.

"Why's he so bad?" John questioned, sifting his weight.

"He can and will read everyone's mind and then use your life against you." Sebastian snarled his tail banging against the door. Jim put a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder and gave John a pleading look. "He told the school Sebastian's dad is part of the extremist mutant group and now we're shunned. He's also rumored to have frozen a man just by glaring at him"

John gasped. "That's so terrible, why doesn't anyone tell the headmaster?"

Jim hung his head. "I can see you've never been to a school with those before."

"Those?"

Jim took a deep breath. "This school is where the rich and famous drop off their problems with their large trust funds and servants. The school allows anything to happen because for us this is a simulation of 'the real world.'"

John's eyebrows knit together in frustration. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

Jim shrugged as the school bell echoed across the campus. The two teleporters perked up and grinned mischievously. "See you later Jonny." Jim sing-songed as he disappeared into a puff of red smoke, Sebastian hot on his trail

John was left at the entrance his hand still on the door. He pulled the door open and walked into the school. Impressed at the perfectly polished wooden floors and painted ceilings. The Dean's office was straight ahead. John walked up to a posh looking woman in her early twenties painting her nails at her desk.

"John Watson." He stated.

She didn't even glance up at him, waving him to a chair by the wall. He sat down as a thought reached his mind. Who was the second person he was supposed to avoid?

The Dean's door flew open as a large burly man escorted a lanky youth from his office. The boy looked about fifteen with curly black hair and a smug smile. Dean Logan turned the boy to face him at the doorway.

"You stay out of the teachers mind's Mr. Holmes."

"Does the new school doctor share your questionable desires?" The boy said smugly.

Logan ground his teeth angrily, looking past Sherlock's shoulder and waving John in his office angrily. He glared down at the boy before disappearing into his office. "I mean it Sherlock."

Sherlock turned and froze; starring at John a smirk graced his youthful face before it fell. "How long have you been here?" The kid demanded.

Sherlock stormed over to the older boy. John flushed when he realized he was the same height as a fifteen year old, his ego being kicked down a notch. The boy looked at him, with his beautiful gray-green eyes before reaching out and touching his temple. He frowned deeply.

"I can't read your mind."

John pursed his lips. "And?"

Sherlock pursed his lips; applying pressure to John's skull. John smacked away the kid's hand, not appreciating the boy's obvious intent to violate his mind's space. Sherlock looked shocked that John would smack his hand away. John figured not many people denied this petulant child.

"I can read everyone's mind." Sherlock said dumbly.

John looked the kid over with raised eyes. "Well life is full of disappointments." He said as he pushed past the kid and walked into Dean Logan's office.

* * *

AHAHAHAH WHY did i DO this I need to finish my other stories but... Oh well

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_WoW is was wayy more popular then i expected. So Sherlock is a little imp at Fifteen...and Jim..is still a creep_**  
**

**Mutant High!**

**Chapter Two**

John walked out of Logan's office clutching a clean piece of paper and silently vowed to never piss that man off. Logan had threatened to gut him if he ever showed up in his office again, and John believed him, especially after Logan's three metal claws on each hand emerged. John was slightly embarrassed that the beautiful metal had sung to him and he was half tempted to fall to his knees and pray to Logan's claws they were magnificent. John also knew he could have stopped any attack had Logan chosen to follow through with said promise but he choose not to voice that.

Looking down at his schedule John sighed loudly in the quite halls, all the other students were already in their classes and here he as wondering around like a moron. A puff of red smoke was his only warning before Jim slung an arm around John's shoulders. He acted on pure instinct again and threw the kid against the nearest wall before quickly letting him go at Jim's squeak of surprise.

"Sorry Jim," John sulked hating he'd thrown the teen twice in one day, and in less than an hour too

Jim rubbed his sore shoulder, chuckling nervously "It's fine John, I just have to remember not to surprise you."

"That's be great" John sighed. "I really can't help it, its habit now."

"What did you do at your old school? Where you in a gang?" Jim asked with wide eyes shining brightly with excitement.

John frowned. "Do I look like I'd be in a gang?"

Jim waved his hand in the air. "I really came to collect you; Ms. Hudson doesn't like tardiness, even from new kids." Jim put a hand on John's shoulder before letting go and slapping his forehead with a chuckle "I forgot my powers don't work on you, how strange. I guess we have to walk." Jim sighed dramatically.

John nodded as he followed behind the smaller teen. "That is how the rest of the world gets around."

"Gods that must be horrendous." Jim grinned.

John shrugged. "You get used to your own limitations."

Jim chuckled again. "I'm going to love being your best friend."

Jim led John down the long hallway and to a door marked 221 and the name Ms. Hudson written underneath in gold lettering. Just before Jim opened the door he paused and turned back to his new friend. "This isn't a normal class." He reminded.

John nodded. "I figured as much."

Jim shrugged and threw open the door. "Welcome to the circus!" Said red teen called out chipperly before quickly disappeared in a puff of red smoke, leaving John to walk in the class by himself.

John was actually slightly disappointed, it was a normal looking classroom with twenty-four desks in a four by six evenly lined rows. Only twelve of the desks where filled, making John lucky number thirteen. John's eyes flew to his schedule, this was advanced mathematics; he frowned and looked up at the teacher. She was slightly older than his mom and her hair was smartly pinned up. She wore a simple purple dress and was writing on the board. The women turned towards John and just looked at him, the class was silent. John couldn't bring himself to look at the other students.

"John Watson."

"Y-Y-yes ma'am," John replied respectful, ignoring the snickers from the class, his mother would kill him if she ever found out he'd been disrespectful to a teacher.

It's pretty hard to lie to a telepath and putting up his helmet was a sure sign he had done wrong. John was too old for spankings but he was sure if he got Jean angry enough she'd do it.

Ms. Hudson's stern face softened as she put down her marker and walked over to John. She enveloped him in a tight hug that left him frozen in shock much to the class's amusement, if the wolf-calls and giggling where anything to go by. John blinked at the teacher as she let go of him and went back to the board where an equation was half finished. John stuttered incoherently, wondering what the hell just happened and why did his Math teacher hug him?

"Uhhh-.."

"What is the answer John?" Ms. Hudson demanded, with her back turned to the blonde student who looked like a deer in headlights.

John briefly glanced at the board, finally a question he could answer. "47x over the sin of 12."

The class stopped laughing imminently and fell silent. Ms. Hudson smiled and turned towards John waving her hand towards the desk. "Have a seat John."

John nodded and for the first time looked out at the class. Jim was in his class and John was thankful for that. The red boy was waving his hands in the air like a mad man and pointing to the empty seat next to him. On the other side of the empty seat was Sherlock. John smiled at Jim and took the seat, half listening as Ms. Hudson explained the problem on the white board. He didn't recognize anyone else and the age range of the class was large. Sherlock had to be the youngest but the oldest was a boy in the front row with a large scowl and black hair, probably around twenty.

"Hey Johnny." Jim said as he held his hand in the air.

John smiled and high-fived the red boy, ignoring Sherlock's intense stare and the light feathery touch of the telepath on his helmet. "Why did she hug me?"

Jim chuckled behind his hand, and as the boy smiled John caught a flash of point teeth. "It's her power, super sense. Once she smells you she can track to you to the ends of the world, so don't miss class."

"Ohhh…Where's Sebastian?" John whispered.

Jim frowned sadly as if it was a real tragedy. "He's not as smart as we are, but we mustn't hold that against him."

John's lips twitched with a smile, he really liked Jim, who was funny and light hearted. He kept his head turned so he wouldn't have to look at Sherlock who was not attacking his helmet with a passion he hadn't felt in years. It took every ounce of self-control John possessed not to flinch every time the kid threw himself at John's barrier. He had to give the kid some credit because for such a young age he was strong and had it been anyone else, John was certain Sherlock would have already broken through their barrier but his helmet was unbreakable. Jim winked at John before looking down at the notebook on his desk and started jotting down what Ms. Hudson said.

John also turned his attention to the front of the class. The hour tickled by slowly, leaving John feeling antsy and bored. Sherlock wouldn't stop attaching his barrier and as flattering as it was, John was getting tired of the kid's assaults but he couldn't just blow up on a fifteen year old on the first day of class. So he took deep breaths, brushed off the attacks and intense stares and kept his eyes trained ahead until the bell rang and he dashed out of the room and into the busy hallway, crowded with students rushing to class. A few even tucked into shady notches snogging.

Jim puffed beside him and elbowed his side. "Dude are your pants on fire?" John looked down at his pants as Jim cackled. "You're so cute Johnny."

"That kid kept attacking me." John said touching his temple.

Jim looked monetarily confused before his eyebrows raised up in surprise, his mouth forming a perfect O. "You mean the entire hour Sherlock was trying to mind rape you? He must like you, that kid has the attention span of a squirrel."

John chuckled before his brain registered what Jim had said and he frowned. "Mind rape…..what?"

Jim smirked. "Don't get me wrong he's fine and damn is he smart but there's one to many loose screws up in that pretty head of his."

John scowled at Jim, pushing his shoulder. "James he's fifteen."

"Hot is hot." Jim shrugged licking his lips and looking John up and down.

John glared at the handsome red boy. Not that he was against his advances because John was well aware he went either way and as Jim had said hot is hot but he wasn't in the market for kids and Jim was creeping him out. True Sherlock was slightly attractive…ok Sherlock was gorgeous but fifteen and off limits. John was not going there.

"That's gross Jim." John said as Sebastian puffed to his left. John tensed but resisted the urge to throw the boy against the nearest wall.

"What?"

"Jim said Sherlock was hot." John replied appalled.

"I should hope you find that appalling but seeing as how you travel with the social outcasts with questionable morals some people might start to wonder." A frosty voice said behind the three. Jim and Sebastian stiffened as their smiled faded from their faces.

John turned around and found the entire hallway had ceased its moment and pushed themselves up against the wall to make way for three individuals. A light feathery touch with a hint of a chill brushed his helmet before retreating. The speaker was a posh looking boy with slicked back curly brown hair and gray-green eyes that remained him of Sherlock. Beside the boy a girl with shiny brown hair clicked away on her blackberry and on the other side a blond girl examined her nails like this was the most boring thing in the world. The boy, or young man since he was definitely older than John, held out his hand.

"Mycroft Holmes, Student body president, Welcome to Wolverine Academy."

Not one to cause problems John took the offered hand and shook, being sure to squeeze tightly. He was rewarded with a slight wince from the older boy. "I'm John as you probably know."

Mycroft smiled but the warmth didn't touch his cold eyes. "Of course you must be eager to get to your next class. First days can be so stressful."

"I didn't say anything." John stuttered, partly worried the older boy had somehow gotten past his helmet and read his mind.

Mycroft chuckled fondly as if he was dealing with a panicking toddler. "You're an open book to anyone who knows how to read."

"Are we done?" John demanded as his back stiffened and his face melted of all emotion.

Mycroft Holmes looked like a kid on Christmas as he smiled at this time warmth touched his cold eyes. "You tell me?"

John turned on his heel and started to walk away. "It was a pleasure John Watson." The cold voice called following John as he walked down the hallway not looking back and not caring if Jim or Sebastian followed. He just wanted the hell out of there, hopefully the two teleporters would understand and he could meet up with them later.

John was dead tired of others trying to get in his mind and gods did Mycroft have a massive ego. The student body made way for him like some king or high lord and the way his eyes twinkled as if he himself thought he was a sovereign. John shook his head and stormed into his next class, he had miraculously found. He stopped short about to turn right back and meet Mycroft head long.

Sherlock was sitting alone looking out the window. He didn't even turn to look as John came in. "Normally I can tell someone has entered the room by the buzz of their mind but you it's the silence. Truly fascinating. Have you always been that way?" Sherlock drawled lazily.

Edging into the room, John half expecting a mental assault but when one didn't come his shoulders relaxed. "Not going to mind rape me again?" John spit out, blushing as the world left his mouth.

Sherlock looked up, eyes twinkling. "Oh I would, but from our last encounter I found you don't react well with forcefulness so I'm taking a different more docile approach."

John sat down in the seat next to Sherlock, still weary of the fifteen year old. "I'm a person not an experiment." John hissed, before he schooled his face into a calm mask.

Sherlock's eyes traveled over John's face as he nodded. "Past experience with experimentation. I know a lab rat when I see one."

John slammed his hand on the table, not approaching Sherlock's comment and not about to take smack from a pubescent child. "Listen I would appreciate it, if you would back off. I'm not some experiment and I won't take kindly to your insinuations."

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and smirking. "I didn't insinuate anything, I know you were a lab rat that went under many various experiments, probably not all for your Nullification abilities but you're other more dangerous gift. I also know your mother ran away with you and your sibling and the fact that you want to go home but won't. Your father was the man who experimented on you and that's how you got your scar. Your bi-sexual and never hand any friends despite your friendly nature and I know despite your training you're not the monster you were created to-.."

"Stop." John choked out. "Just stop."

Sherlock blinked at the older boy and leaned forward. "Did I get anything wrong?"

John bit his lip and turned to the front of the room as the school bell rang and students started filing into class. John put his head on his desk, wanting to avoid the kid who despite his mutation being invalid against John, had stated such personal facts John was wondering how he had known any of that. The touch on his mind returned and started sporadically slamming against his barrier. It took John a moment to realize Sherlock was banging against his barrier in Morse code. His dad made him learn it until he could repeat it in sleep.

"J-O-H-N-J-O-H-N-J-O-H-N-J-O-H-N-J-O-H-…"

"What?" John growled looking up at Sherlock who smiled playfully.

"I won't tell if you tell me." The little imp said happily.

"Tell you with what?" John said uneasily, not liking where this was going but unwilling to let his life be publically known.

"What's so dangerous about you?" Sherlock grinned.

John rolled his eyes, like hell he was going to tell a kid that. "Sorry kid."

Sherlock frowned. "Call me by my name John. I'm not a kid."

John looked up at the teacher who had started class but wasn't even yelling at John and Sherlock who were loudly conversing during her lecture. In fact none of the other students where even paying them any attention, just diligently taking notes as the teacher droned on. John looked back at Sherlock who grinned again, but this time he looked dangerously. "No one can hear us."

"Sherlock, stop that." John hissed, glancing at the class with worry.

"Tell me what your other gift is?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

"Why do you even need to know?"

The question caught Sherlock off guard. The younger boy looked perplexed as if he hadn't even thought about why he was so desperate to know John's secret. John sighed as the class seemed to relax and the students looked down at their perfect notes. John frowned, from what he had just seen and the way he had met Sherlock this morning he would bet this was a frequent occurrence. Luckily his question stumped the younger boy to the point of silence and Sherlock ignored him the rest class and John was able to slip from the room and to his next class unnoticed. The next class, Biology, was uneventful and quickly flew by. By the time the bell rang for lunch John was starving. He walked to the cafeteria with a kid from his last class. They talked about Rugby and their plans for the future, both wanted to go to medical school. John felt a moment of happiness, maybe his life could be normal.

* * *

** Thanks for reading!**

I'm normally not one to ask for reviews but I'm a little unsure about this story...How was it!

Should it be funnier? action? Smut (oh gods)?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mutant High!**

**Chapter Three**

John paced around his room, clutching a towel around his waist, rubbing his head and growling to himself. What the hell….what the fucking hell had gone wrong? The day had started iffy and then calmed down after he managed to distract Sherlock, who he hadn't seen since third period. Lunch with Mike had been perfect and John saw himself befriending the pudgy boy. Mycroft even left him alone and he was able to hang out with Jim and Sebastian afterschool, and those two where a breath of fresh air. When he got home he helped make dinner and was about to dig into his plate of chicken when his mom had pointed out he was still wearing his helmet.

He took it off, and that's when things got weird.

Jean and Harry's presences flooded John's mind as they silently reviewed his day. Jean frowned and commented she was going to have a word with Logan but other than that was silent. Both of them teased him about Sherlock.

"He's just your type." Harry purred.

John rolled his eyes, like she would even know, she hated men. Harry frowned and kicked her brother under the table.

Jean laughed. "Oh honey, I know it's hard but you must resist him."

"Mom." John groaned, sometimes he felt that he was the parent and those two where his kid. Jean and Harry laughed at his thought both commenting how mature he was and sometimes it was true, he kept them inline and sane.

Something in the back of his mind itched. It felt like a bug was crawling in his mind and every time he went to slap it away he couldn't find anything. Jean and Harry where slightly worried at his twitchiness over dinner but let it slide. They bid him goodnight and John took a soothing shower still unable to shake off the feeling something was amiss. He immerged from the second floor bathroom and a steamy shower, clad only in a long white towel. John opened the door to his room and stopped short. His window was open and Sherlock was on his floor digging through his boxes. His junk and stuff littered the floor and almost every box had been opened and examined.

"What are you doing?" John roared, slamming his door shut.

Sherlock didn't turn around, didn't even jump in surprise. He slowly turned with a smug smile on his face, until he saw a half-naked John and his smile faded and he blushed deeply, but the imp refused to look away in embarrassment. John also realized his nakedness and he looked away flushed, clutching his towel tighter.

"Sherlock get out of my room."

"You manipulate the electromagnetic field thus giving you complete control of all metal. Quite impressive I can see why you would be scared of yourself." John's mouth fell open at Sherlock's announcement, about to demand how the kid had worked that out.

"I'm not a kid John and you took down your helmet. Which is ingenious by the way. I'd like to run a few tests."

John stiffened at the dreaded word 'tests' and imminently threw up his helmet. Sherlock frowned deeply. "Leave Sherlock." John said angrily.

He was finding it hard not to smash Sherlock's pretty face in with his fist. Or choke him until the kid stopped talking. John took a shaky breath to calm himself and not explode. He couldn't live himself if he had another accident again. John wondered why his frightening thoughts hadn't sent his mother running wondering what was going on.

Sherlock stood up but didn't make a move to leave. "Save me John, save me from the boredom of this school."

John shook his head sending water droplets in every direction. "Get out of my room, Sherlock before I really show you why I'm dangerous."

Sherlock's eye alit with excitement as he took a step closer. "Is anger always your trigger or can you use it otherwise." He mused.

John took a threatening step forward, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but it would defiantly get the kid out of his hair. For Gods sake the kid had broken into his room and rummaged through his stuff and then had the gull to assume he'd be more than happy to help him. John's bedroom door slammed open as Jean stood in the doorway, puffing loudly, her green eyes frantically searching the room.

"You disappeared." She panted.

John regretfully took down his helmet knowing how it upset his mother she probably thought he'd been kidnapped or knocked unconscious. John reached out and put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I'm fine mom." She smiled up at him as her mind caressed him gently.

Sherlock coughed into his hand, breaking up the touching scene and bring all of Jean's attention on himself. John was surprised his mom didn't right out an attack the kid, her face morphed into a joyful smile as she rushed to the young boy and enveloped him in a hug. Sherlock smugly eyed John over his mother's shoulder. Jean didn't say anything but having lived with telepaths for his entire life, John could tell a mental conversation when he saw one. Part of him wanted to know what they talked about and the other wanted them both out of his room.

"What do you like for breakfast?" Jean asked as she led Sherlock out of John's room, giggling with happiness. John's shoulders deflated with horror, she had invited him to stay?

"Waffles," Sherlock said sweetly, sending a wink over his shoulder to John.

John growled at the two and slammed his door, which left him in his current predicament. John stormed over to his open window and slammed it closed, vowing to nail it shut to prevent the little imp from entering his room again. John quickly glanced out the dark window, how had Sherlock climbed up the two story house and opened his window? John decided he really didn't want to know, it'd make him paranoid. Throwing his towel on one of the many boxes John pulled on a pair of loose pants and snuggled into his bed, turning the light switch off with his powers. He'd deal with this cluster-fuck in the morning, and hey on the bright side they were having waffles!

-/-/-/-

"_Do you like waffles?"_ a voice purred in John's tired mind.

He rolled over in his bead and groaned loudly, pulling his covers over his head as if that would block the voice. He was almost kind of grateful for the voice, he had been having a particularly violent dream. Not that he'd ever tell the kid that. The he remember who he was dealing with, a mind reader and he didn't have his helmet on. Damn his life.

"_You can't block me here."_ The voice said triumphantly. _"And you're welcome."_

"I can put my helmet on." John grumbled into his pillow, wishing the kid would just let him sleep. It was bad enough the kid had invaded his home, raided his room, seen him half naked but now he was intruding in on his sleep? He might punch the little imp in the morning.

"_Your mother hates violence."_ Sherlock stated in John's mind. _"She never liked it when you and harry used to quarrel as children."_

"How did you trick my mother and sister to allow you to sleep here?" John grumbled, looking up at his dark ceiling and the shadows on the wall.

The voice was silent and John was just drifting back into sleep when Sherlock interrupted him again_. "I simply told them the truth."_

"That's nice," John thought sleepily. "The truth is nice."

"_I know your secrets now,"_ Sherlock whispered back. _"I know you can't use your helmet on me here, that'll send your mother and Harry running. You're open to me here_."

"What are you going to do about it?" John mumbled sleepily as his mind finally subcome to sleep and he drifted off into the peaceful darkness. Free of nightmares and monsters.

Right below John's room, Sherlock lay in the guest bedroom, in a pair of long borrowed pj's. He had felt the older boy's nightmares and had awoken him for some night time banter but once again John's question left him speechless. He could use this newfound knowledge to make the older boy his servant, to do anything he wished, and John would gladly do anything to keep his dark secret. A secrete Sherlock thought should be shared. He was fascinated by John's abilities and the helmet was just the frosting on the cake, a cake Sherlock was finding was his favorite flavor. Too bad for him the older boys morals where too steadfast to do anything.

Rolling on his side, Sherlock smiled into his pillow. "What am I going to do? Nothing." He admitted as he too subcomed to dreamland.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After a wonderful breakfast of waffles and sausage, John was forced to walk to school with Sherlock, only after Sherlock had secured himself a permanent place setting at the Watson table. Seriously. Sherlock was offered the guest bedroom too. So that meant he and the kid where now living together. John had tried to reason with his mother but she just brushed it off, even Harry told John to chill and let the kid stay. The only thing John could get from Sherlock was that he simply told them the truth. What truth is what John wanted to know but Sherlock stayed tightlipped. So that found him and the kid walking to school together. And then to class.

Luckily he could pretend the kid didn't exist and talk to Jim in Ms. Hudson's class, to which Jim found hilarious and bragged to Sebastian how John loved him more than Sherlock. John just rolled his eyes at the red boys antics. And from there it was a breeze. John realized if he only just acknowledged the kid and was friendly but cold he didn't feel guilty and he could ignore Sherlock. It worked right up until they had to walk home together at the end of the day. Sherlock cornered John at the door way.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why do I have to spend time with you?" John shot back, he knew he should but his helmet down but he wanted it keep it on in the presence of Sherlock as long as possible, he still didn't trust the kid just yet.

Sherlock opened his mouth and then shut it, once again stumped. His gray-green eyes looked the older boy up and down before they narrowed dangerously. "You like Jim more than me?"

John threw his hand sin the air. "I don't know you. Jim has at least tried to get to know me he's talked to me and treated me like a person not some experiment. You haven't done either and frankly you've just been acting like a snobbish little rude brat so why are you surprised I'm treating you like that?" John shouted loudly as he threw open the door and stormed into the house and up to his room, shedding his helmet in the process.

"_But I-.."_ Sherlock's small voice whispered in the back of John's head.

John glared down at the boy from the stairwell. "Grow up Sherlock, and then we'll talk."

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

So harsh...but we've all been there; had that little kid that idolizes us and follows us around it's cute but gods it can get annoying and sometimes you just want to turn around and tell them to TGFO….also john has serious anger issues…..NEXT up a fluffy apology...but from who?

Faith Robin- what am I doing? You tell me!

Sakura-blossom62- I'm so glad you like this idea and the interactions of the characters!

LittleMissDreamer7- aww your reading this story too….that made me uber happy and I'm so pleased you like this one. Hopefully it'll be just as good as my other!

Yaii- Like the name! Hopefully this chapter is good enough! I feel you on the computer. Mine hates me, that's why I use my laptop now

Unicornkatt-…A unicorn cat sounds pretty awesome yet deadly. I know not that I thing Jim and Sherlock aren't prodigies but John needs to be BAMF too! Glad you like it!

Anon-Yes John is jean Gray's son and no Magneto isn't his father...in a way he's kinda magneto in the way of power. Sherlock is amazing and being a telepath just makes him even more epic! I ADORE the idea of Jim and Sherlock fighting over john it's my favorite and so it shall be!

StrawberryFUN- oh smut. XD...yeahhh ok I will give that my best but can you deal with limes at the moment!


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel this is missing something but my best friend Mark who I force feed this too thinks it's great…..eh! Oh Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Mutant High!**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Johnny." Jim cried out waving his red arms in the air from the other side of the busy cafeteria.

Mike Stamford grinned at John and took a bite of his banana and peanut butter sandwich. "You have a fan."

"Mike he's just my friend." John said with a sad smile, not liking the implications mike was insinuating between Jim and him. Sure they were close and he enjoyed the others company but that was it.

"Uh huh don't tell him that, he'll be devastated." Mike said with a sly smile.

John chuckled fondly at his friend as Jim puffed next to the two, siting right next to the blonde nullifier and setting down his try of school regulated food that john wouldn't eat if they paid him. Sebastian also appeared next to mike in a puff of blue smoke. The four boys had become fast friends in the past two months of school. It was nice and John thought perfect. He had successfully avoided and given the cold shoulder to Sherlock. At home he'd talk to the kid and pleasantly eat dinner with him and every night he'd listen to the kid ramble on about his day but other than that John kept his distance and it seemed to work.

"Hey Jim." John smiled at his red friend.

Jim looked around the cafeteria before leaning in the other three boys subconsciously leaning closer to hear what the teleporter had to say. Jim always seemed to know the juicy news. John hated and loved Jim for that. He didn't like rumors but being in the know was actually kind of exciting, and besides it wasn't like Jim told any lies, everything he said was the truth, which was also kinda scary.

"The kids getting the shit beaten out of him." Jim said with a wide grin.

John's eyebrows knit together as Sebastian mirrored his cousins grin. "What?"

"The kid John, your stalker. The discipline committee cornered him behind the school."

John leaned back, horrified Jim was telling him this. Sure he wanted Sherlock to stop following him around sulking but he didn't want the kid beaten up. "Did you do anything about it?"

Jim looked at john with wide eyes. "I don't have a death wish to go up against them." Jim said with a shrug. "Besides I hold no love for that kid."

John looked at Mike who was looking down at his sandwich as if he wished he could disappear. "None of you would help?"

Jim sighed dramatically and flung a red and over John's shoulders. "Listen Johnny, no one would stick their neck out for Sherlock, he's a creepy freak plus the discipline committee are a bunch of scary motherfuckers. I wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alley."

John looked over at Jim with an open mouth. Jim chuckled and gently used a red finger to close the blonde boys jaw before he tapped his nose fondly. "Don't worry your pretty little head, they're just going to ruff him up. Nothing he's never experienced before besides he's one of the most powerful telepaths in the country. He needs to be taken down a notch."

Abruptly standing up John shook Jim's arm off his shoulder as he jolted from the cafeteria. He made it down the empty hall away from the loud cafeteria before Jim teleported in front of him. Blocking his path. The red boy put his hands on John's chest and pushed the boy back against a wall.

"John stop!"

"Jim, they're going to hurt him." John pleaded, hoping his new friend would understand.

Apparently Jim didn't. "Sherlock hurts other people, it's his pay back."

John shook his head. No it still wasn't right, no one should be cornered alone, and he knew for a fact Sherlock was alone. The kid had even admitted to him he didn't have friends.

Jim grabbed John's shirt in his hands and pulled the blond boy closer so their nose were almost touching. "Listen John, helping Sherlock won't help you, him or anyone. That kid only cares about himself and he's dangerous. I don't know why you have this bizarre urge to assist him but I'm sure it's part of your hero complex."

John struggled to get out of Jim's grip, not liking his friend's words and hating how a small voice in his mind was agreeing with him. He sighed and went limp against the wall. Jim smirked and loosened his grip but remained pinning John against the wall.

"Why?" John whispered closing his eyes against the helplessness that washed over him. Why was it the small ones where picked on? Why where the powerful ones hated and targeted. Why couldn't they be left alone?

Jim seemed to understand this. The teleporter laughed bitterly and let his lands slide down John's well-muscled chest he had always admired, and followed in gym class before tugging at the tie around John's neck and giving it a gentle tug. John was different than the other students at the Academy, John was new, good and most importantly interesting.

"He doesn't have friends and he's never tried to make any. He's dangerous John, he uses people and I don't want to see you hurt." Jim said in a soothing voice, letting his genuine worry shine through his yellow cat eyes.

John sighed and let his head drop to touch the top of Jim's head. He looked at his friend's yellow eyes that where hard and gentle at the same time. "I can't." John begged.

Jim let out a small groan as he dropped his hands from his friends tie and backed up. "I don't understand but one day Johnny he'll break you."

John flashed a smile towards Jim before he jogged towards the back of the school, his sneakers pounding against the marble floor and echoing down the hall. "I'll come and find you at that time.

Jim ran a hand through his hair as he watched John sprit down the hall. "Now we're both in the wrong."

John's legs carried him to the end of the hallway double doors, where he didn't even waste time pushing them opened but used his anger to fuel his powers, slamming the metals doors against the brick wall outside. The small window slits shattering, sending glass floating through the air like white butterflies. John ignored it, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright afternoon sun, before his blue eyes began searching and ears listening for the rumored scuffle. In the shadow of the Academy near the empty bike rack that none of the students used, three older students had Sherlock cornered against the brick wall. The kid was already slumped, a black girl leaned in and John couldn't hear what she said but the grimace on Sherlock face said it wasn't pleasant.

"Leave Him Alone!" John screamed as he rushed the three students.

Had he been in his right mind and not frantic with anger and panic he would have slapped himself. He didn't stop to check who he was planning to attack, or look at the situation. He just rashly jumped into the situation and assumed the worst. The dark girl and the pale boy behind her jumped at John's angry voice and backed up, the tallest of the three turned and received Johns furry. Still without a shred of thought or consideration John hauled off and punched the tallest boy.

The boy stumbled back in surprised as John moved to stand in front of Sherlock. The older boy looked up, cradling his jaw, his lower lip bleeding. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Freaks got a new mind slave?" The black girl sneered angrily.

"Pick on someone your own size." John roared.

The pale boy scoffed and crossed his arms haughtily. "Back off Watson, you're no match for the three of us."

The pale boy's blue eyes glowing bright red as an energy sphere gathered around his chest and started to circle him like a planet in orbit. The girl smirked behind him. John felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. That red sphere was pure energy and he knew that if he got hit with it his shield was useless. He couldn't really nullify that. The most he could hope for would be to trap the mutant in a cage of metal before he attacked. His odds didn't look good.

"Stand down Anderson." The tall one hissed glaring at his subordinate, Anderson snapped his mouth closed and glared at John but let his sphere pop out of existence. The leader turned towards the blonde boy. "We weren't attacking him. Just giving him a message, and luckily for you we're not supposed to engage you but I won't forget this"

John's shoulders relaxed at the truth behind the older boys words, before a rush of guilt flooded him. The older boy nodded abruptly and turned on his heel. The other two followed behind as the group left. Sherlock reached out and put a hand on John's back.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you I couldn't let them-…" John said cutting himself off with a blush. He had no idea what he was saying

"What you did….that was….good." Sherlock choked out, having difficulty forming the words.

John turned back towards the kid and backed him against the wall with a glare, slamming his hands on either side of the boys head. "Don't do that again."

"They're scared of you." Sherlock mused, ignoring John's pleas. "Most are, the ability to take away another's gift is terrifying."

John wanted to strangle Sherlock, a feeling he came to realize was a part of the wonderful array of emotions one felt in Sherlock presence along with; embarrassment, shock, amusement, power and lust. The latter being the weirdest one for him to swallow because the kid was fifteen but Jim was right he was good looking especially when he smiled.

"Sherlock." John warned, looking up into a pair of gray-green eyes that twinkled happily.

"Don't be dull John, I'm a big boy I can handle myself." Sherlock smirked as the end of lunch bell sound across the campus. "I'm not a kid and I'll prove that to you."

John let his hands fall to his side as he shook his head. He ignores the kid for weeks for breaking into his room and then at the first sign of trouble he drops everything to save the pompous ass. He couldn't explain it but the feeling of dread growing in his stomach told him Sherlock had John wrapped around his pretty little fingers. The smirk on the younger boys face confirmed his fears. John sighed heavily and hung his head as he rushed back to his other friends wanting to avoid Sherlock again. But something else in his gut told him that now it wasn't even possible.

John opened the door to his room and gasped loudly, letting his black school bag slide off his shoulder and hit the floor. John's mouth opened and closed but he wasn't sure how to respond. In the middle of his room a skeleton was held up on a metal poll. It looked like one of those anatomical skeletons you expect to be in an antimony class, except John was almost completely certain that it was a real skeleton. The skeleton, a male John could tell from the thing hips, was wearing a Victorian top hat, a black bow tie, with a gold pocket watch clipped to its ribcage, and it held a cane in one hands. The effect was comical and a bit disturbing.

John walked over to the skeleton and picked out a folded piece of paper folded into its eye socket. He pulled it out and read it

_I didn't steal it, he's rightfully yours. His name was Scott._

_Thanks for being my hero_

The note wasn't signed but John had a feeling it could have been only one person. And it was a sweet gesture that freaked him out at the same time. John let his walls fall and for the first time in months he reached out to Sherlock. He didn't say anything just sent the younger boy waves of appreciation and warmth with a dash of horror. Sherlock sent a chuckle through the link but didn't venture to push it farther. Looking back at Scott, John nodded towards the skeleton and walked down the stairs towards Sherlock's room. The boy was already at his doorway with a happy smile.

"Would you like to-."

"Yes!" Sherlock cried out, happily, taking Johns hand and leading him into the living room.

John chuckled and let Sherlock pick the movie. Before the two settled down to watch. When Jean and harry got home later that night they had to stifle their giggles as they found the two boys snuggled on the couch fast asleep. Harry snapped a quick photo with her phone as Jean covered the two with a blanket. Sherlock had learned his head against John's shoulder and John leaned on the kids head. They looked peaceful as they sleep.

"Sherlock was right they do fit perfectly together." Jean whispered at the two women tip-toed out of the living room to let the boys sleep in peace.

* * *

Awwwww I hope it was enjoyable! I'm never sure If I need more description and I never want to overload it!

**Thanks for Reading!**

Yuki- hahaha is my evil plan working!

LogicandWonderland- Yeahh I'm glad u liked it and Sherlock is kinda BA powers or not

Sakura-blossom62- I totally thought breaking into peoples room was something Sherlock would do as a teen...seems to fit

LittleMissDreamer7- Awwww I'm glad you like my writing well I love your reviews they make my toes tingle with happiness!

Unicornkatt- your guilty pleasure- WoW that's an honor I hope it can continue to live up to that!


End file.
